CLAUDIA
by jayantonio
Summary: Esta historia narra la vida de dos muchachas diferentes moralmente. Una es decente y estudiosa y la otra destrampada y confundida.


Corría el año de 1980 en una ciudad del estado de California. Para ser exactos Diciembre 9 nací, en un hogar humilde mas o menos, no nos moríamos de hambre teníamos lo necesario.

Mi padre trabajaba en la construcción, yo era la mayor de tres hermanas. Elizabeth nació dos años después que yo, Mayo 12 1982 y Elena tres años menor que Elizabeth, Febrero 6 1985. Mi madre Rosa ayudaba a mi padre a veces, en lo que podía. Poco a poco nos fuimos superando un poco más, ya vivíamos más desahogadamente.

Un día en que Papa y Mama no se encontraban en casa salí un poco a caminar fuera, pues para distráeme un poco. Tendría escasos 10 años. Yo era, no voy a decir que hermosa pero si muy bonita. Todavía recuerdo al pasar por una casa vecina. Mire una chica de mas o menos mi edad. No era fea tampoco pero si algo lunática, quiero decir que hacia cosas que no iban de acuerdo a su edad.

Al verme, me salio al paso y me empezó a platicar y nos hicimos amigas. Al paso de tiempo seguimos frecuentándonos. Catalina se llamaba mi amiga. Teníamos 11 años cada una. A Mama en veces observaba que le molestaba mi amiga, no se, tal vez su forma de ser, su forma de vestir, no se y también porque cuando ella venia le ponía yo toda mi atención. Mi madre a propósito de alejarme un poco me mandaba a hacer algo, yo en ocasiones no le obedecía, o inclusive llegue al grado de contestarle groseramente.

Mi madre tal vez había notado algún cambio en mí, pero yo también sentía que tal vez admiraba a Catalina en el fondo. Tal vez querría yo ser como ella a veces pensaba que no debería yo de ser así y por supuesto mi familia.

Un día Papa llego a casa cansado con su ropa sucia de trabajo, zapatos sucios y Mama atendía a una de mis hermanas e inmediatamente me ordeno ha darle ropa a mi padre. Chanclas para que el se bañara y descansara en lo que Mama se desocupaba para ella atenderlo, y lo hice de mala manera, pero lo hice.

Después me salí a caminar con mi amiga a la calle. Adentro de la casa mi padre preguntaba a mi madre en donde estaba yo. Mi mama distraídamente le contesto que tal vez estaría afuera platicando con alguna amiga. Mis hermanitas jugaban, corrían, dentro de la casa.

Pasaron dos horas y entre a la casa. Comí algo ligero, y me senté a ver un rato televisión y me acosté a dormir.

Tenia que ir ala escuela al día siguiente como de costumbre me levante muy temprano me duche, me arregle, y salí para la escuela. Catalina me esperaba para irnos juntas. Tomábamos el bus para llegar a la escuela. Ella a veces salía con una ropa puesta y al subir al bus si no sacaba de su mochila ropa extravagante, ya llevaba abajo de con la que salía puesta de su casa y se quitaba el suéter y ya llevaba una blusa sin tirantes y mas pequeña se llevaba falda en el bus discretamente se la sacaba y ya llevaba un pantalón demasiado ajustado y me decía, "Claudia tu deberías hacer lo mismo, y sabes para que?… Claro!… para llamar la atención de los chicos. Fíjate que a mi me gusta Alfredo, y a ti? No me digas que no te gusta nadie porque por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tu misma. Y pues como mi amiga, que era pues la verdad si me sincere y le solté la sopa. "Fíjate que a mi me gusta Luis". A si de pronto, a lo cual ella me contesto, "condenada ese es el chico

Mas popular de la escuela, no andas tan perdida pues". "Mira, escucha bien a los chavos tienes que coquetearles para que te tiren la onda, si te ven seria y toda así como enojada ni se te arriman manita. Si vieras como a mi me sobran pretendientes y chicos de todos colores y sabores para salir cada día de la semana y a ti todavía no logro ver nada contigo manita, no, no vas muy lenta si te digo que hagas como yo coquetearles para que te hagan caso comadre. No seas tan sonsa, si no otra mas lista se te va a adelantar, vas a ver y ni te pongas al brinco". Catalina se alejo caminando muy descaradamente y los chiquillos yo miraba que murmuraban, detrás de ella y otros se le acercaban. En aquella ocasión yo vi que uno de ellos se saco algo de su pantalón y se lo dio al que iba con ella. No vi muy bien que era, pero si algo le dio en la mano. Catalina esa vez no entro a la clase ni a la siguiente, y ni a la que seguia, despues en fin se perdio todo el dia completo. Al salir de clases me fui con otras companeras a la parada del bus y alli estaba Catalina con el chico que a ella le gustaba, como si ella recien saliera de la escuela. Yo me le quede mirando extranada y me le acerque y le pregunte

Claudia: Oye!… porque no entraste a clases? Yo no te mire en ninguna en todo el dia, mira que es lo que hiciste en donde estabas?, con quien?…

Catalina: Oye, bajale, bajale no te me aceleres, preguntame despacio y te contesto como va, en orden, OK.

Claudia; Pero, no me digas que te fuiste, todo el dia con Alfredo.

Catalina: Amiga mia, tu no sabes nada, en serio que estas bien sonsa. Mira, si, me fui con Alfredo y la pasamos, hummm…! De lo lindo, quieres que te platique para que veas?…

Claudia: (yo me quede pensando y le dije) Bueno, cuéntame.

Yo no se al momento que pensar o decir sentía como una sensación de curiosidad de saber todo como, mi amiga tenia tanta no se, no se, como explicarlo, tal vez imaginación, lujuria, no se la palabra correcta. Y pues me platico todo y yo me quede petrificada, fría, escuchándola paso a paso su versión, ella estaba con una cara de felicidad, que al mismo tiempo me sentía contagiada, al momento de escucharla y a la vez me sentía mal, por saber tantas cosas de mi amiga y callarlo, pero si mi amiga era feliz así yo prefería callar por verla contenta. Llegue a mi casa, y en aquella ocasión por primera vez me sentía muy rara, me sentía como distraída, pensativa.

Mama me habla: Como te fue en la escuela hoy hija?, no te paso nada malo, que yo deba saber todo bien?

Claudia: No mami, todo bien, gracias.

Entre a mi recamara bote por ahí la mochila y me unte en la cama y ahí me quede un buen rato mirando al techo pensativa, recordando, todo lo que Catalina me había dicho momentos antes. Así estuve por un buen rato, después saque un cuaderno y me puse a tratar de hacer la tarea, pero no podía concentrarme de momento venia a mi mente la voz de Catalina y sus palabras.

Mama: (toca la puerta y dice) Hija no vienes a comer? Ya es tarde deja un rato la tarea, come y después la terminas con calma.

Claudia: Si madre ya voy

Recuerdo que vi mi cuaderno y no había hecho nada, mas que puros garabatos, no pude concentrarme, pero guarde todo y salí a comer. Al salir mi mama y mi papa miraban televisión, al verme se sonrieron y dijeron…

Papas: Que bárbara, todo el día se te paso en tarea, vas a sacar muy buenos grados.

Claudia: (Yo medio sonreí y les conteste) ojala.

El teléfono sonó y al contestar mama me dijo

Mama: Es para ti hija, es Catalina.

Yo no sabia si contestar o no, pero mi madre ya le había dicho que si estaba yo disponible y conteste

Claudia: Hola!

Catalina: Que onda amiga mía como estas? mira, si tienes tiempo de hablar…?

Claudia: Pues, si, poco voy a comer algo.

Catalina: Que…? como, no has comido, bueno te pregunto porque ya es muy tarde y yo ya voy hasta a cenar, pero bueno, mas al rato y claro que no te hable para decirte eso, mira te llame para algo mucho mas importante, escucha muy bien todavía te gusta Luis verdad?

Claudia: (puse una cara de felicidad y con la misma conteste) Claro! Por supuesto!

Mis padres extrañados voltearon a mirarme y sentí que el piso se me abría al verlos, pero al momento me controle y le contestaba con claves.

Catalina: Esta alguien ahí?

Claudia: Por supuesto que si.

Catalina: Son tus papas?

Claudia: Que te digo que si, yo te ayudo por supuesto.

Catalina: OK. Pon atención pues, mira, mañana no vamos a entrar a clases, pues como tu sabrás le comente a Alfredo que a ti, como te digo, que te gustaba Luis y ya, que si te podía ayudar a conquistarlo y me dijo que iba a tratar pero que a lo mejor si, y que crees…? Me acaba de llamar y dice que si, que si podemos salir como, ya tarde, porque conozco a tus papas, que crees…? Se me ocurrió la idea de faltar a clases mañana, y por eso te hablaba, estas dispuesta a ir o prefieres que otra se te adelante…?

Claudia se queda sin palabras

Catalina: pero contesta mujer, si o no…?

Claudia: Porque no me lo dijiste hace un momento cuando me platicaste todo aquello.

Catalina: Porque no sabia si Luis aceptaría y no quería ilusionarte, pero Alfredo lo consiguió y pues por eso te llamo para darle una respuesta de si, si o no?

Claudia: (miro a mis Papas ellos ven la television y contesto) Bueno, mañana nos vemos, adiós.

Catalina: Entonces, si? (muy contenta)

Claudia: Mañana nos vemos, adiós.

Yo no sabia que hacer o decir mis Papas me preguntaron.

Papas: ¿Pasa algo hija?

Claudia: (sorprendida aun). No, no papa todo esta bien, muy bien.

Capitulo 2

Comí algo ligero y me fui a mi recamara allí en la soledad de mi cuarto, estuve meditando. Yo no sabia que hacer si aceptar o no, por supuesto que Luis me gustaba, me encantaba, pero por otro lado yo nunca había tenido novio, con decirles que no sabia ni dar un beso, solo lo veía en la tele y la verdad me daba pena preguntarle a Catalina o siquiera contarle eso, ya que ella era una experta, y pensaba que se burlaría de mi, o lo que es peor, se lo platicaría a Alfredo y el a Luis, no, no, me daba tanta pena. Toda la noche estuve pensando una y mil cosas, no comí bien, no hice tarea, que iba a presentar al otro día no dormí bien. Era un desastre, al día siguiente me levante, me duche, tome algo ligero y me salí con Catalina para la escuela. Ya juntas ella me convencia y yo le decia.

Claudia: Caty, tengo miedo.

Catalina: (ella se echo una carcajada y me dijo) Claudia, de que tienes miedo, no seas payasa, que te puede pasar, por un rato que estemos con ellos, y si tu quieres, no me separo de ti para nada, paseamos los cuatro juntos, para que mientras se vayan conociendo. Luis no te va a hacer nada que tú no quieras, a menos que te forcé verdad? Pero la verdad, yo no lo creo capaz de hacer algo asi, asi que tu note preocupes por eso. Vamos, ho no? Yo te aseguro que te vas a divertir de lo lindo, Vamos?

Claudia: (me persigno y le digo) vamos pues, y quesea lo que Dios quiera.

Yo era una chica, no voy a decir que era una santa, pero la verdad nunca habia hecho nada malo, y ciento que al mencionar a Dios, me hubiera encomendado desde un principio a El. Caminamos en silencio por un rato, llego el bus y nos subimos. Catalina me observaba de reojo, yo sentía su mirada, pero no me decía nada. Al llegar a otra parada se subieron Luis y Alfredo, y al verlos yo sentí algo extraño como algo desconocido para mi una sensación de frío y mareo y un vuelco en el estomago, y a la vez debo aceptarlo, muy bonito como que me ilusionaba.

Catalina: (Los saluda) Hola!

Alfredo: Hola!, pásate conmigo y deja ese asiento libre, Hola Claudia!

Claudia: Hola!

Alfredo: Mira, te presento a Luis un amigo que deseaba conocerte y pues, ya se le hizo, ho no?

Claudia: Claro! Por supuesto, mucho gusto Luis, me llamo Claudia.

Luis: Hola bonita! porque si te han dicho que eres muy bonita verdad? (se sienta)

Claudia: (Sentí que el piso se me abría y le conteste) no, no nadie, me lo había dicho antes, pero bueno, gracias por pensar eso. (Nerviosa)

Luis: Oye me comentaron por ahí que yo no te caigo tan mal, que te parece si hoy para conocernos mejor, nos vamos a caminar por ahí, te perece bien?

Claudia: Pues no se, mira yo no se que vayas a pensar de mi, yo nunca me he salido de la escuela así y me da algo de miedo. Si mis papas se enteran me matan y que pena que sepan todos que nos fuimos juntos, van a pensar lo peor de mi, no se.

(Pero yo también tenia miedo de que el se desinteresara de mi si no iba y accedí.)

Claudia: Pero bueno, esta bien vamos.

Luis: OK. Llegando a la escuela nos bajamos y, sabes que, mejor nos bajamos antes de llegar a la escuela, para que así no haya problema, esta bien?

Claudia: Como tu digas, me parece bien.

Al voltear para atrás Catalina y Alfredo ya no estaban, y yo me asuste y le dije a Luis.

Claudia: Oye donde están ellos?

Luis: No se, tal vez se bajaron antes y nosotros por venir platicando no los vimos. Estas nerviosa?

Claudia: (casi temblando) no, no como crees.

Pero la verdad, yo sentía que todos me observaban como culpa dome de algo que no había hecho todavía, yo me sentía culpable de algo, y al mismo tiempo muy rara sentía mis manos frías, casi heladas y que me sudaban mucho, pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

Claudia: (Sonreí) Oye Luis…

Luis: Si bonita, dime.

Claudia: No, nada olvídalo.

Luis: Dime, por favor no me tengas miedo pregúntame lo que tu quieras.

Claudia: No, es que, que vas a pensar de mi, no es correcto.

Luis: Bonita, si no me dices nada, como voy yo a saber si es correcto ho no?

Claudia: Es que, bueno, tienes novia?

Luis: (ríe) Bonita, no tengo novia, si tuviera no estaría aquí contigo.

Claudia: (Apenada) Discúlpame por preguntarte eso, pero es que yo no saldría con nadie que tuviera novia. No se, pienso que no es correcto, me entiendes?

Luis: (Algo serio) Claro! Chiquita, claro te entiendo perfectamente bien.

Claudia: Sabes? Luis, no vayas a pensar mal de mí, por favor.

Luis: (Poniendo su brazo por encima del asiento de ella.) Bonita, yo no pienso nada malo de ti, te me haces tan dulce, tan sincera, y además, yo no te conocía muy bien, por lo mismo, porque no eres como las demás, que son muy bien conocidas por todos no muy bien, por supuesto.

Claudia: (Ya más tranquila tratando de hacer tema de conversación) Tienes hermanos?

Luis: Si tengo cuatro.

(Se acerca la parada del bus.)

Claudia: Como se llaman?

Luis hace la señal, para que pare el bus.

Luis: Ahorita te digo, vamos a bajar aquí Bonita. (Le toma de la mano al bajar)

Claudia: Y ahora, a donde vamos?

Luis: A donde tu quieras, quieres caminar, tomar un helado, platicamos, lo que tu quieras.

Claudia: Luis, perdóname, quisiera mejor otro día, no se, mejor regresar a la escuela.

Luis: (Tratando de darle confianza) Bonita no te pongas a si, mira, vamos a caminar por donde allá mas tranquilidad si quieres.

Claudia: (pregunta) Tranquilo?, un lugar mas tranquilo, a sea solitario?

Luis: No, bueno no, lo tomes así, digo donde sientes que nadie nos mira para que no te de pena, por supuesto.

Claudia: Claro! Si, como tú digas.

Seguimos caminando, Luis me miraba y yo sentía su mirada sobre mí, y me sentía algo apenada nerviosa. Nunca, nunca en mi vida había caminado así con algún chico, vaya ni siquiera había estado sola con alguno era la primera vez, y me sentía algo extrañada.

Luis: Bonita, cuantos novios has tenido, disculpa la pregunta si te ofende, pero tenia la duda.

Claudia: La verdad ninguno, porque mis papas son muy estrictos, y primero quieren que estudie para que sea alguien en la vida, y bueno claro que principalmente por que estoy muy chica apenas tengo 13 años y para ellos soy una niña todavía.

Luis: Si por supuesto, todavía te consideran una niña porque son tus papas, pero ya eres, pues como te diré ya estas en edad de tener novio, yo conozco a chavas mas chicas que tu que ya andan con novio.

Claudia: (por un momento me sentí, como una tonta al haberle dicho eso, pero era la verdad y al momento quise aparentar algo que en realidad no iba conmigo) Sabes yo alguna vez soñé que al primer novio que tuviera lo iba a querer mucho.

Al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde. Sentí que casi, casi me le estaba declarando y ya no supe que hacer, ya lo había dicho.

Luis: Y no te gustaría que yo fuera ese primer novio que tú alguna vez soñaste? (sonríe)

Claudia: Luis, por favor discúlpame no quise dar a entender eso, hay, soy una tonta. (Me ruborice de pies a cabeza)

Luis: Chiquita, no debes sentirte mal, esto que sentimos es normal en alguien que se atrae, por favor vamos a intentarlo, si?

Claudia: (Casi me desmayo cuando Luis se acerco demasiado a mí y me dijo)

Luis: Quieres ser mí chava?

Claudia: Por favor, espera apenas si nos conocemos, es muy rápido para eso, debemos de conocernos, un poco más.

Luis: Tienes razón discúlpame soy un tonto debí pensar en que a lo mejor yo no te atraigo lo suficiente como para pedirte eso, (algo disgustado dice) Nos vamos?

Cuando Luis me dijo eso yo sentí, algo horrible, me sentí, una torpe, una imbecil, perdón por la palabra pero otra no quedaría mejor y a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Catalina "no seas sonsa si no otra mas lista se te va adelantar y no te pongas al brinco" e inmediatamente le conteste).

Claudia: Discúlpame tu a mi Luis, por favor no, no me hagas caso, si acepto ser tu novia.

Capitulo 3

Al momento luego, luego le cambio su actitud, de enojado a contento y por supuesto muy atento conmigo, enseguida corto una flor que estaba al paso y me la dio, yo sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, al momento que el se acerco y me beso, fue un beso tan tierno y dulce para mi que yo seguía con los ojos cerrados esperando mas y ya no paso de ahí al momento me retire un poco de el y el me miro y me dijo.

Luis: Bonita, quieres ir a alguna otro parte en especial? (me toma de la mano)

Claudia: (Extrañada le conteste), Espacial? No te entiendo, a que te refieres?

Luis: Si, si te gustaría ir a caminar a alguna parte que tu ya conozcas, y te guste el lugar y quieras ir ahora conmigo en fin no se.

Claudia: No, no así esta bien, caminemos por aquí.

Caminamos, corrimos, jugamos, compramos cosillas para comer algo, en fin fue un día muy divertido para mí, estaba muy ilusionada, sentí que lo tenía todo, todos volvimos a la parada del bus a donde teníamos que tomarlo y Catalina ya estaba allí esperándome.

Luis: Bueno, bonita, nos vemos, fue un día muy divertido, espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, (me besa) luego te hablo y nos ponemos de acuerdo va?

Claudia: Esta bien, (se despide)

Catalina: Condenada, cuéntame, ándale ya son novios? se te declaro, que te dijo, anda dime.

Claudia: En primer lugar dime porque me dejaste sola?

Catalina: Hay manita Alfredo dice "onceavo mandamiento no estorbar", además nada mas íbamos a hacer mal tercio no crees?, Haber que tal si estamos, y no se te declara, a ver? Por eso optamos por dejarlos hacer su luchita, pero no abuso de ti o si? (sonríe picara)

Claudia: (Cerrando los ojos y hablando con voz suave y romántica). No, no aunque me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera o mejor dicho lo hubiera hecho.

Al darme cuenta si querer había dicho algo que nunca debí haber ni siquiera pensado, Catalina me miro casi con la boca abierta y dijo.

Catalina: Hay mira quien te viera tan seriecita que te vez.

Yo sentí pena al oír a Catalina pero al pensar en el día tan hermoso que disfrute, no hice mas caso y subimos al bus. Le conté lo que habíamos hecho ella sin mas ni mas me dijo.

Catalina: Hay que aburridos, no ya no me cuentes me vas a dormir. (Sonríe) Sabes?, si yo te contara lo mío, te vas de espaldas mujer.

Y me platico con lujo de detalle y sin una pizca de pudor todo lo que había hecho, bueno, casi todo, pienso yo, y la verdad ya no me sorprendí tanto, ya la conocía, a veces me daba miedo llevarme con ella por como era, pero era mi amiga de hace tiempo y la verdad conmigo era buena onda.

Claudia: Cata, la primera vez que tuviste relaciones te dolió mucho?.

Catalina: Bueno, Clau, la verdad yo tuve relaciones con mi primer novio a la edad de 12 años o sea que ya llevo un buen haciéndolo, y si, si me dolió lo normal pero eso es nada mas al principio, ya después te gusta y te acostumbras. Porque tu ya quieres tener tu primera vez?, Picarona (Sonríe)

Claudia: No Caty simplemente quería hacerte una pregunta, y oye no te da miedo embarazarte, porque puede pasar verdad?

Catalina: Mira Clau, para hacer cosas como el sexo y eso, también debes de tener tus precauciones como cuidarte y eso, mira te voy a decir un secreto, yo a veces tomo pastillas otras veces usamos, bueno, el usa condón, en fin nos damos nuestras mañas para todo. Aun que sabes que, algunas veces cuando ya estas bien entrada se te olvidan todo y esas cosas también, y ahí ya puede pasar de todo absolutamente todo, pero bueno todo depende de ti.

Claudia: Bueno, y como se consigue eso, como, las pastillas y el condón, bueno tu sabes?

Catalina: Hay, si serás mensa, (amarrándose la cabeza) Claro! que ellos los hombres, se dan sus mañas para conseguir lo que quieren, los roban, los compran en fin, y las pastillas, tengo una amiga más grande, que ella las consigue bien fácil, cuando quieras ya sabes.

Claudia: No Caty, por ahorita no pienso ir mas allá de una bonita relación de novios, de besitos ricos y abrazo, caminar agarrados de la mano bajo la luz del sol, o de la luna, si vieras es tan, tan romántico para mi.

Catalina: Hay Clau, lo dicho eres una aburrida de primera, me aburres, pero bueno, te tengo que soportar porque eres mi amiga, no, no es cierto es broma. (Llego el bus) nos vamos Clau?

Claudia: Claro!

Catalina: Clau, te gustaría repetir la experiencia vivida, o aventura como le quieras llamar?

Claudia: No se Caty, me gustaría mejor decirle a mis papas, me da miedo, pavor que se lleguen a enterar que no entro a la escuela, te imaginas si les llaman y les dicen, "su hija no vino a la escuela", porque seguro que les hablan para avisarles de que no vine a clases, te imaginas si ahorita llego y les avisaron y mi papa ya me esta esperando muy enojado para regañarme, hay Caty, ruégale a Dios que no estén porque entonces si me matan.

Catalina: (intrigada pregunta) Oye Claudia, tu papa te golpea, o te regaña feo?

Claudia: Caty mi papa es muy enérgico, y si hacemos algo bien, nos llama la atención claro, que también tiene sus ratos buenos y es muy cariñoso en veces con nosotras, bueno con mis hermanas y yo claro!

Catalina: Yo no tengo hermanas, a veces no se si pudo a ver sido lo mejor, o no pero tengo 2 hermanos pero, pues, ya sabes como son mas grandes que yo, pues a veces no me toman ni en cuenta siquiera, ellos en su mundo y yo en el mío y mis papas pues ya vez, casi no están puro trabajar y paseos con ellos, a veces siento que no me quieren y hasta les estorbo porque ni me pelan.

Claudia: Caty, no digas eso me duele oírte hablar así, yo si te aprecio de verdad.

Catalina: Gracias Clau, no en vano llevamos casi 4 años siendo amigas, (bajan del bus) Sabes, te voy a decir un secreto, mis papas seguido pelean por nada, no se ponen de acuerdo, yo en veces pienso, que ya no se quieren pero pues tampoco se separan, para que por lo menos haya algo de tranquilidad en la casa, y también creo que por eso casi no están en la casa, mis hermanos también nada mas andan en la calle y yo estoy sola casi siempre o mejor dicho siempre, y así trato de buscar algo en que distraerme o a lo mejor busco el amor que no tengo en mi casa y por eso soy así muy bueno pues como soy ojala y algún día encuentre en mi hogar la paz y tranquilidad que necesito.

Claudia: Caty yo se que algún día los vas a encontrar ya lo veraz, pero discúlpame que te lo diga, ya no deberías andar con tanto novio que tienes solamente te desacreditas mas y no te pueden tomar en serio el amor verdadero algún día.

Catalina: (algo confundida y molesta) Claudia tu no sabes lo que yo siento verdad? Cuando salgo con un chico, siento que lleno el vacío que tengo de amor en mi y el cual no hallo en mi hogar, pero personas como tu no lo ven así, y luego, luego piensan mal, yo no veo nada de malo en tener un novio que me acompañe a platicar y bueno, si se presta el momento pues algo mas verdad?

Claudia: Caty, discúlpame, de verdad no quise ofenderte, por favor pero creo que tienes razón, tu sabes lo que haces de verdad discúlpame por favor.

Catalina: Esta bien no te preocupes, pero es bueno saber lo que piensas de mi y voy a pensarlo bien, haber si esta bien o mal y depende si seguimos siendo buenas amigas, bueno adiós y al rato te llamo o me llamas por teléfono hasta luego.

Claudia: De verdad Caty discúlpame por favor hay soy una idiota, esta bien luego te llamo.

Catalina: (llega a su casa y sus papas peleando otro vez) Hay ya no se que hacer otra vez lo mismo para variar, y aparte lo que me dijo Claudia, pero en fin ella no siente lo que yo siento, voy a llamar a Alfredo haber si podemos salir por ahí, (marca el teléfono)

Bueno, Alfredo? Si puedes pasar por mi para salir en una hora?

Alfredo: Cata, no fue suficiente todo el día muñeca no te llenas fíjate que pues no puedo voy a salir con mi carnal y la verdad no se a que horas regreso mejor otro día, va? Yo te llamo Okay, Adiós.

Catalina: Esta bien adiós.

Alfredo: (del otro lado de la línea) Va, que chava pues, mira que andar buscándome en lugar de que yo la busque a ella, no mano así ni se antojan, mejor rogarles y buscarles nosotros y no ellas a ti así no saben a nada y nada mas se desprestigian, vamos a seguirle.

Alfredo estaba viendo television con nada menos que Luis y por supuesto contándose todo lo que había pasado con cada una de ellas.

Luis: Pues fíjate que por lo que veo y comparo y lo que me cuentas Claudia no es igual que Catalina pero pues si son tan amigas iguales han de ser las dos pues si se llevan tan bien pero la voy a seguir tratando a haber hasta donde llega su juego y luego te platico todo cuando ya haya caído redondita. (Ríen los dos)

Claudia: (En su casa espera miedosa a que lleguen sus papas pues cuando llego no estaban en la misma) Hay ojala y no se hayan dado cuenta o irían a buscarme?, hay no, no creo hay Dios mío que incertidumbre esta duda que tengo ya quisiera que llegaran para ver si me regañan o no?

Se oyen ruidos y abren la puerta ella esta blanca del miedo y espera para ver quien es y entra su mama.

Mama: Claudia, te pasa algo hija estas rara te sientes mal, estas enferma?

Claudia: No, no mami solamente que es que estoy en mis días y me siento mal por eso si es por eso.

La mama se le queda viendo extrañada y le pregunta,

Mama: No ha llegado tu papa? Pase por tus hermanas y en la mañana me fui a preguntar de un trabajo y no he hecho nada y ya es tarde. Niñas, pónganse a hacer la tarea y Claudia ayúdame hija por favor ya es tarde y tu papa ya no tarda en llegar.

Claudia: Si mami.

Claudia mira a su madre y claro es lógico que ella no sabe que no fue a la escuela, si no ya le hubiera dicho algo y por una parte piensa que esta bien y que para otra ocasión ya lo va a pensar bien antes de hacer lo mismo, si esta vez tuvo suerte.

Claudia: Mami, tu, bueno a los cuantos años tuviste novio?

Mama: (extrañada contesta) Claudia que preguntas haces hija, a los cuantos años tuve novio?, pues no hija, no recuerdo, bueno, creo que como a los 16 tuve mi primer novio y lógico que como toda muchacha decente no tuve varios nada mas otro y tu papa y con el me case. Porque hija?, tu estas muy chica para pensar en novio o ya tienes algún pretendiente en puerta?

Claudia: No mami como crees, si como dices tu, estoy muy chica para eso.

Su mama la observa y se queda muy pensativa y le dice:

Mama: Hija cuando tu quieras tener un novio o amigo, debes pensar muy bien y analizar las cosas, primero ahorita estas muy chica todavía, Segundo tu prioridad es estudiar y tercero debes conservarte virgen hasta el día de tu boda, hija las muchachas de hoy en día ya son muy liberales y ya no piensan en eso, pero es lo mas bonito del mundo conservarte pura para tu esposo también, que el con orgullo sepa que es lo que se lleva, y no que ya todos te conozcan, hija no eso no esta bien, y hablando de eso, tu amiga, esta niña, Catalina no me inspira mucha confianza, se me hace muy mala influencia para ti, aunque claro a ti no te creo capaz de algo vergonzoso y malo pero tanto y tanto cuídate, hija, por favor y ahora ayúdame que ya no tarda tu papa.

Claudia: Te quiero ma.

Mama: (la mama sonríe) y yo a ti hijita.

Capitulo 4

En la casa de Catalina ella se encuentra triste y sola en su recamara y escucha llegar a sus hermanos hablando fuerte y ella abraza una almohada fuertemente, como demostrando así su inseguridad con el mundo, ella es una chica sola que ha crecido con todo lo material, menos el amor y calor de un verdadero hogar, y eso en una familia debe ser lo primero. (Llega otro día)

Claudia: Mama no viste unos apuntes que deje aquí?

Mama: No hija, búscalos bien.

Hermanita Elena: Son estos?

Claudia: Claro Nena! Gracias.

Elena: Clau, me preparas mi desayuno?

Claudia: Chiquita discúlpame por favor se me hace tarde, si me comprendes verdad?

Elena: Si hermanita, Adiós.

Claudia: Dios mío, ya es tardísimo Catalina ya se a de ver ido a la escuela, no, creo no paso por mi.

Claudia llega a casa de Catalina y se extraña de verla a pesar de que ya era tarde toca y abre uno de sus hermanos de Caty, sonríe al ver a Claudia y le dice,

Carlos: Hola chulada!, que haciendo por aquí, buscabas algo o a alguien?, te puedo ayudar.

Claudia: (algo nerviosa) este, bueno si vengo a buscar a Caty se encuentra ella aquí?

Carlos: Bueno, creo que aquí vive, me supongo que si, no se tal vez en su cuarto, pasa si quieres.

Claudia lo mira con desconfianza y el sonríe y le dice.

Carlos: Pasa primor, no me tengas miedo es mas mira, yo ya me voy okay, estas en tu casa.

Carlos sale y cierra la puerta, Claudia entra y observa todo detenidamente y grita no muy fuerte.

Claudia: Caty, Caty estas aquí todavía? Vine a buscarte ya es muy tarde ya no vamos a llegar a tiempo a la escuela levántate floja, Caty donde estas pues?

Catalina: Pasa Clau, estoy por aquí, ven por favor, si?

Claudia se dirige a donde sale la voz y llega con Catalina, al verla se sorprende porque esta acostada, sin levantarse y sin cambiarse, en fin sin ganas de nada.

Claudia: Que pasa contigo mujer, porque todavía no te arreglas para irnos ya no nos va a dar tiempo, ya es muy tarde, no vas a ir hoy tampoco a la escuela?, levántate por favor.

Catalina: (con una cara muy pálida le contesta) Claudia no sabes, me siento muy mal amiga sin ganas de nada y tengo ganas de llorar y no se porque y siento nauseas, no sabes que mal me siento, ayúdame por favor.

Claudia: Mira en primer lugar, levántate, báñate, y te arreglas un poco y nos vamos a la escuela, por que ya haz faltado mucho Caty, no la friegues ya agarra la onda, ándale te espero OK.

Catalina: Okay, esta bien, como tú digas.

Claudia se sentó a esperar mientras Catalina se arreglaba para la escuela poco después salio Caty y se fueron, claro que llegaron un poco tarde, pero llegaron.

Catalina: Fíjate Claudia, que ayer le llame a Alfredo, tenia ganas de estar con el y que crees, me corto gacho y me sentí mal mis papas como de costumbre peleando, y mis hermanos cada un por su lado, no sabes que tristeza sentía.

Claudia: Caty, si apenas ayer estuviste con Alfredo, para que le volviste a hablar, lo vas a chocar. Pienza que si lo sigues buscando, lo vas a aburrir deja que el lo haga, que el te busque, no tu a el, date tu lugar.

Catalina: Claudia, por favor no empieces tú también, no quiero escuchar más, sabes? Se me antoja irme de pinta otra vez, tu que piensas vamos?

Claudia: por favor no empieces, ya pórtate bien anda, vamos a clases, ya no te salgas mucho de la escuela, hay que aprovecharla ahorita que podemos, si no después ya va a ser demasiado tarde. Tú no puedes seguir así Caty.

Catalina: (Algo molesta le dice a Claudia) Sabes Claudia?, como que ya no estamos llevándonos muy bien, últimamente, como que me sermoneas mucho, me criticas, no te gusta mi forma de vestir no te gusta que tenga muchos amigos, novios y ahora te molesta hasta que yo no entre a la escuela, sabes?, ese es muy mi problema no crees? Si tu quieres ser una "matadita" ándale, adelante, pero a mi déjame en paz y sabes que?, córtala, después nos vemos Adiós.

Capitulo 5

Catalina se alejo sumamente molesta, ante la mirada atónita de Claudia ella se quedo muda, ante la actitud de Catalina, solamente se limito a mover la cabeza y entro a clases, tarde por supuesto, en las clases siguientes no vio entrar a Catalina y ella se sintió muy mal y triste. Carmen una amiga de ellas le comento a Claudia,

Carmen: Claudia, sabes que Catalina se fue con Alfredo el chavo que… (Se fija que nadie las escuche y en secreto le comenta) el chavo que bueno, no se si sea cierto o no, pero dicen que el consume drogas, y pues si ella anda con el, pues tal vez y ella igual y ay las consuma no crees?

Claudia se molesta al oírla, y por amistad de tiempo que la une a Catalina, sale a defenderla y le contesta,

Claudia: sabes que?, son puros chismes y por favor no andes inventando historias que ni tu misma dices que sabes si sea cierto o no, y por favor no hables de nadie que no este presente para poder defenderse, si no quieres que hagan lo mismo contigo carmen OK.

Carmen: Hay perdón, mira tú, eso se saca una por metiche, tienes mucha razón es cosa que a ami ni me importa y ni me interesa Ba! Pues esta.

Claudia: (piensa) Dios mío será verdad? Hay dios, ya me dejo preocupada esta chava pero, y si es cierto?, no ojala y no.

Claudia paso el resto del día muy triste y preocupada, y llego a su casa sola, pasaron los días y Catalina no la llamaba ella le hablaba y no le contestaba, la iba a buscar y no le abría, en fin tal parecía que estaba muy disgustada con ella. Hasta que un día, coincidieron en la escuela y Claudia tomo la iniciativa y le hablo

Claudia: Hola! Caty como estas?, hace tiempo que ya no platicamos, no te gustaría conversar un poco como amigas.

Catalina la mira con indiferencia y le contesta,

Catalina: Mira Claudia, no tengo tiempo y mucho menos ganas de escuchar tus sermones, sabes?, creo que debemos dejar de albinos por un tiempo. O eres tonta o te haces, creo que ya has de ver captado que no quiero hablar contigo si?

Catalina, se aleja de ahí y la deja con la palabra en la boca, los chicos y chicas que vieron todo se ríen como con burla y dicen una que otra palabra ofensiva, pero Claudia los ignora y se retira de ahí. Al llegar a su casa se encierra y piensa "Bueno si ella ya no quiere llevarse conmigo, ni modo, pero en el fondo ella va a seguir siendo mi amiga, aunque ella no quiera, porque mi amistad si es sincera".

Pasó otro día más con la rutina de siempre y Claudia coincidió con Luis en la escuela.

Luis: Hola Bonita!, hace mucho tiempo que no me hablas?, estas enojada conmigo, no se si te habrán dicho que hable a tu casa y no estabas, pero bueno ya tiene tiempo, yo hasta pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi.

Claudia: No, _claro!_ que no, pero en cuanto a que me hablaste, a mi nunca me dijeron nada, la que pensó que ya me habías olvidado fui yo.

Luis: No bonita, como crees que voy a olvidar a una chava tan especial pero mira, yo ya no te he visto con Caty, ya no son amigas?

Claudia: Pues si y no, lo que pasa es que estuvimos en desacuerdo en algunas cosas, y ella se disgusto un poco.

Luis: Perdóname que te lo diga, pero, ella siempre ha sido así?

Claudia: Así, como? No te entiendo.

Luis: Discúlpame, pero parece que ya le anda entrando a la droga, yo no quería creerlo, pero bueno, es su bronca no? Y tú que dices, cuando nos vemos para pasar otro rato agradable como la otra vez, me hablas o te hablo?

Claudia, pensativa, volvió a revivir aquellos momentos en que había disfrutado con Luis y le contesta algo tímida,

Claudia: No se sabes, yo te aviso mañana aquí mismo en la escuela, bueno nos vemos aquí mismo para ponernos de acuerdo OK.

Luis: OK, bonita no se te olvide que ya somos novios, y la verdad ya me tenias muy olvidado eh?

Luis le da un beso muy leve y se retira.

Claudia: (Dios mío, tan preocupada estaba por Caty que ya me había olvidado de Luis por un momento, y la verdad no creo que así sea un noviazgo, aunque a decir verdad, yo pienso que voy bien pero en fin, me gustaría platicar con mama y tal vez y hasta ella me de permiso de salir con Luis, no mejor no, que tal y que se enoja, y hasta me prohíba verlo y mas tirte).

Llega a su casa y no dejo de pensar en lo que le había dicho Luis de Catalina y estaba indecisa en hablarle o no, y opto por no hablarle, temiendo otro desaire de parte de ella.

Claudia: (piensa) ojala Caty recapacite, porque si no, la va a pasar muy mal mas adelante, pero en fin.

Mama de Claudia: Hija, ven por favor mira lo que te compre, a ti y a tus hermanas. (Le muestra algunas cosas, ropa, zapatos, etc.)

Claudia: Mamita, que bonito esta esto,

Mama: Oye hijita, hace tiempo que yo quería preguntarte algo, fíjate que la vecina de al lado dice que su hijo anduvo con esta muchacha Catalina me parece, y dice que ya aborto es cierto eso? Tú no sabes nada?, tiene tiempo que no la miro por aquí, ya no te llevas con ella? Porque si es así, no sabes que gusto para mi, porque siempre estaba muy preocupada por ti, esa muchacha era muy mala influencia para ti como amiga, no me parecía nada bien, pero en fin, allá ella

Claudia ve a su mama y se preocupa aun mas por Catalina, y no puede creerlo. Llega otro día, y ya en la escuela, Luis la espera donde acordaron.

Luis: Hola Bonita, al fin llegas, que paso pensaste cuando y a donde vamos a salir, sabes?, estuve pensando y que te parece si…

Claudia lo interrumpe y le pregunta.

Claudia: Sabes Luis, tu eres amigo de Alfredo el novio de Catalina, que sabes de ella, no la has visto, o no platicas con Alfredo, ya tiene tiempo que no hablo con ella, y la verdad me tiene algo preocupada me entiendes?

Luis: Clau, mira yo no se nada de ella mas que lo que te dije ayer y nada mas, en cuanto a novia de Alfredo, ya no son novios porque el ya anda con otra chava no sabias?

Claudia: (algo asombrada) No la verdad no lo sabia, pero bueno allá ellos si ya no se comprenden en fin.

Luis: (la abraza y le comenta al oído) Bonita, al fin a donde quieres que vayamos hoy o mañana, sabes?, yo quiero estar contigo como vez si o no, vamos a donde tu quieras.

Claudia, lo mira contrariada no sabia que Caty ya no salía con Alfredo, lo que le comento hace dias Carmen, después lo que le dijo Luis, después su mama y ahora esto, ella en realidad estaba preocupada por su amiga, y le contesta a Luis…

Claudia: OK, vamos a salir, le voy a decir a mama que voy a casa de una amiga y nos vemos mas tarde te parece?

Luis: (sumamente contento y emocionado piensa) "ya caíste chiquita"

(Y le dice) Claro! Bonita tu me llamas toma este es mi numero de teléfono, espero tu llamada mas tarde OK?

Claudia: Esta bien, yo te llamo mas tarde pero ahora, por favor discúlpame pero tengo que irme.

Luis no comprende porque ella se tiene que alejar, pero se le queda viendo como se aleja, y no le importa porque el sabe que tal vez mañana avance un poco mas con ella, y mientras tanto ella se aleja muy preocupada por todo y llega a su casa.

Claudia: Hola mami, hola papi, ya llegue.

Papa: Nena, sabes? Yo quería decirte que bueno, la verdad tu mama me ha comentado que le has hecho cierta clase de preguntas que pues nos ponen a pensar y pues bueno yo quería preguntarte. Ya tienes novio?, o te gusta alguien por ahí? Cuéntanos hija.

Claudia: (observa sorprendida a su padre y piensa, "si le digo algo me vaya a regañar y prohibir ver a Luis y la verdad, la verdad si me interesa y mucho mejor no les digo nada por ahorita.") No papa como crees, no solamente le preguntaba a mama cosas, pues, por curiosidad, si eso es, ya sabes, a los jóvenes nos entra la curiosidad y pues queremos saber cosas, de la edad si, pero nada mas, no te preocupes por eso todo esta bien.

Papa: Segura nena?, porque la verdad si ya hay muchachitas que a tu edad, ya tienen novio, pero es demasiado pronto, primero deben estudiar para después ya pensar mejor las cosas. Pero en vista de que todo esta bien contigo, pues, cambiemos de tema, como te fue hoy en la escuela?

Claudia: Bien papi, todo bien gracias.

Claudia: (piensa) "hay que tal si les digo, capaz que ya no me dejan salir al rato, y Luis se va a desinteresar de mi, y pues la verdad si me gusta o mejor dicho me encanta. (Cerrando los ojos) es el chavo mas lindo que he conocido en mi vida, ay se me estaba olvidando llamarle, pero primero pido permiso."

Claudia: Se me olvidaba, Papa puedo salir como en media hora a la casa de… Sonia es que tengo que hacer una tarea y ella quedo en ayudarme, pero que crees tengo que ir a su casa, puedo salir?

Papa: Puedes, siempre y cuando tengas mucho cuidado y no vuelvas muy tarde.

Claudia: Esta bien papa, tendré cuidado, Gracias.

Claudia: (piensa) "Ahora a llamar a Luis para avisarle"

Claudia: Luis?, este, si mira si me dieron permiso, nos vemos en 20 minutos en…

Luis: OK. Bonita aquí te espero adiós.

Luis: (Frotándose las manos y muy contento dice) "ya caíste, ahora si chiquita, ya vez para que esperar mas, de una vez que truene para luego es tarde". Y se aleja al lugar de la cita.

Claudia llega al lugar.

Claudia: Luis, por favor vámonos de por aquí, por que alguien puede vernos, y le pueden decir a mis papas.

Luis: (Feliz, responde de inmediato) Claro! Bonita, por supuesto, lo que tu digas a donde quieres ir? O prefieres que yo escoja el lugar.

Claudia: (muy emocionada y feliz por estar al lado del hombre que ama responde) Me imagino que tu has de conocer algún lugar, vamos pues.

Luis: Claro!, por supuesto, vamos.

Y Luis la llevo a un lugar muy tranquilo, pero también muy apartado y solitario.

Claudia: (Algo nerviosa por el modo y el lugar con que Luis la estaba cortejando, el empezó muy sutil, delicada y dulcemente pero después fue subiendo de tono, al modo en que ella se sintió agredida física y moralmente.) Luis, por favor, suéltame así no, respétame por favor, me lastimas.

Luis: No chiquita, si viniste hasta aquí es por algo, y ahora te aguantas y no finjas, y pon de tu parte.

Claudia: Yo vine porque te quiero de verdad y confiaba lentamente en ti pero ya veo que me equivoque, suéltame por favor o grito.

Luis: Grita nadie te va a escuchar.

Capitulo 6

Claudia no haya que hacer, en eso caen los 2 al suelo y ella en su nerviosismo y miedo toca una piedra, la agarra y le pega a Luis en la cabeza, y el por un momento queda mareado, al mismo tiempo que ella aprovecha para escapar, y corre y corre hasta que logra perderse en la lejanía, detiene un taxi y la lleva a su casa. Llega y trata de mantener la calma, porque por una parte, sus papas no deben saber que ella les mintió cuando ellos no han hecho más que tenerle confianza y ella les fallo al no decirles largamente donde y con quien iba, logra serenarse un poco y entra.

Claudia: Ya llegue.

Mama: Hijita tan pronto, pues no trajiste nada.

Mama: (siente y la mira extrañada pero no logra entender nada a la vez que le pregunta) Hija que tienes? Estas bien te miro como asustada, te pasa algo?

Claudia: No mamita, no te preocupes, todo esta bien, voy a mi recamara.

Sus papas se miran extrañados y siguen viendo la T.V.

Claudia: (en la intimidad de su recamara piensa) "Dios mío si no hubiera yo ido, con el, pero como iba yo a saber que intenciones tenia." (Llora) Porque Luis? Porque si te demostré desde un principio que no soy como otras chicas que de buenas a primera sueltan todo de ellas y yo no soy así, porque lo hiciste Luis? No se si pueda perdonarte algún día, por lo pronto ya no quiero hablarte.

Se encierra y se duerme pensando que ira a hacer de ahora en adelante, cuando parte de sus sueños se derrumbaron por culpa de la mala cabeza de Luis. Llega otro día y la rutina de siempre levantarse, ducharse y asistir a la escuela. A lo lejos ve venir a Catalina, la aborda y le pregunta.

Claudia: Caty, Caty escúchame puedo hablar contigo un momento, como amigas, sabes extraño tu amistad, te extraño a ti, podemos volver a ser amigas como antes? Que dices contéstame por favor.

Catalina: (la observa y la verdad ella también siente la necesidad de hablar con su incomparable amiga Claudia y le contesta…) Esta bien, vamos a platicar, como has estado? Te veo algo triste, Clau, te pasa algo?

Claudia: Caty me paso algo espantoso fíjate que Luis esto y esto y…

Catalina: Maldito infeliz como se atrevió el muy… Ha hacerte eso a ti, a ti. Perdóname Claudia pero la verdad si te extrañe todo este tiempo que no estuvimos juntas, a pesar de tus regaños y sermones que me dabas parecía que con eso me detenía un poco, pero cuando te deje de hablar me destrampe por completo y ya vez, ahora ya no se que hacer, Claudia estoy embarazada y lo peor que yo no se si es de Alfredo o de un chico Nuevo con el ando saliendo.

Claudia: Caty, pero como?, tu me dijiste que te cuidabas muy bien, que paso?

Catalina: No se, la verdad no sabia que estaba, hasta que se me retraso mi menstruación y para ser exactos hace 2 meses ya me hice la prueba, y salio positiva. No se que hacer Claudia aconséjame por favor, ayúdame si?

Claudia: (preocupada la observa y se ponen a llorar las dos, se abrazan) Caty no te preocupes vas a ver que todo va salir muy bien no llores amiga. (Piensa) "Dios mío y ahora que vamos hacer, yo pensando en mis problemas y aquí esta otro mas grave aun." Haber cuéntame como fue que paso todo esto, y por favor no me ocultes nada para ver que podemos hacer. OK?

Catalina: Sabes, para serte sincera ya tuve un aborto una vez de un chavo de por donde vivimos, pero fue una amiga, bueno "disque" amiga la que me aconsejo hacerlo y pues me llevo a un lugar y me practicaron el aborto y tuve algo de miedo pero mira otra vez caí y ahora no se que hacer, otra vez abortar seria acaso la solución? Pero después la culpa no me deja en paz y tenerlo va a ser un estorbo para mi, mírame tengo 14 años todavía no sirvo para ser madre.

Claudia: Caty, perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, pero cuando empezaste atener relaciones no pensaste siquiera que también eras muy chica para hacerlo verdad? Ahora mírate, todo tiene un precio en la vida y te llego el momento de salir de la tienda y pagar por tu mala cabeza, pero no todo esta perdido y claro que yo no te voy consular que abortes ni lo mande dios, pero si que afrontes tu responsabilidad, con la frente bien en alto y yo voy a apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda, por ahorita lo primero es ir a un medico para ver para si todo esta bien con tu salud.

Catalina: Clau, muchas gracias por estar conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, yo te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para ya mejorar en todo y cuando digo en todo incluyo mi forma de ser, sentir y claro pensar por supuesto.

Claudia: (la abraza y se sientan las 2 en una banca y trata de darle mucha confianza en que todo va salir bien. Al estar ahí sentada con Caty, al enderezar la vista se da cuenta que Luis las observa y trata de ocultarse, ella siente algo de temor y se levanta y levanta a Catalina sin decirle nada por supuesto para ya no preocuparla mas y se van de allí.)

Catalina: Clau, te sientes bien? Porque te levantaste así?

Claudia: Claro Caty estoy bien, anda vamos.

Catalina: Sabes, me da miedo como voy a contárselo a mis padres me van a matar y a mis hermanos me da mucha pena y miedo Clau que me van a decir a hacer? Hay no se como le voy a hacer.

Claudia: En primer lugar deberían de tener vergüenza ellos, porque tener un hijo y va para ti también, aunque te ofendas un hijo no es de acostarse con alguien para pasar el rato o la noche en fin y ya. Es una responsabilidad bien grane, y si no quieren problemas pues cuidarse o no hacer nada, pero claro eso es imposible mejor poner mas cuidado y responsabilidad en lo que hacen, porque ahorita es un hijo lo mas lindo y bello del mundo, pero que tal si Dios no lo quiera hubieras sido contagiada por una enfermedad, y sabes a lo que me refiero, a hoy en el mundo ya hay tantas y mortales también, pero a veces no quieren entender hasta que ya están viviendo el momento o ya es demasiado tarde.

Catalina: Amiga, como les voy a decir a mis papas, ayúdame por favor, y los tuyos que van a pensar de mí?

Claudia: Caty, de los míos ni te preocupes, ellos piensan diferente y claro, se van a asombrar pero no va a pasar de allí y que me prohíban verte no temas, ahora mas que nunca a saber que necesitas de mi compañía y no van a decir nada, yo me encargo de eso.

Catalina: Gracias Clau, eres la hermana que nunca tuve y escucharte me da fuerzas y confianza, y aunque no lo creas, me di cuenta que si, tus palabras aunque me sentía ofendida de lo que pensabas cuando me reprendías, me detenían un poco de hacer tantas tonterías y cuando nos dejamos de hablar, me destrampe y mírame ahora, pero no es demasiado tarde, como tu dices todo tiene solución menos la muerte y a mi hijo o hija lo voy a querer mucho y a darle el amor que a mi me hizo mucha falta.

Claudia: Amiga, me encanta oírte hablar así, ya viste con cuanta seguridad hablas, así, así vas a hablar con tus padres, claro que tu los conoces y sabes talvez como vayan a reaccionar, pero no te doblegues y habla con mucha confianza, y ellos van a ayudarte vas a ver. En cuanto al papa del bebe el también tiene que responder por sus actos, porque no nada mas van a andar haciendo hijos por aquí y por allí y nadie les dice nada, por eso hay tanto niño sin padres, y por consecuencia mucha vandalismo y claro hijos desorientados, y ellos mismos van haciendo lo mismo, por aquí y por allí, y es el cuento de nunca acabar.

Catalina: Claudia, perdóname pero no se muy bien de quien es mi bebe en verdad, no recuerdo nada yo estaba tomada el día en que quede embarazada de eso si me recuerdo, pero creo que ya no andaba con Alfredo, y no se con quien me quede esa noche o tal vez con el pero meda miedo y pena preguntarle, si me entiendes?

Claudia: pero Caty, tienes que saber de quien es, has memoria! Por favor. Ya vez porque, bueno ya no tiene caso lo hecho, hecho esta, pero cuando tu hijo te pregunte por su padre, porque algún día lo va hacer, y que le vas a contestar, piénsalo. Otra cosa quien te va a ayudar económicamente? Tienes que ponerte las pilas, yo te ayudare, Caty pero no es suficiente son demasiadas cosas, puedes trabajar ahorita y después cuando ya no puedas como le vas a hacer?

Catalina: Hay amiga ojala y muchas chavas no hagan lo que yo hice, ojala y piensen mucho, antes de abrir las piernas porque si es difícil, y mas y mas si no te hace el paro el chavo, a quien te entregas por completo y ahora aquí están las consecuencias, voy a hablar con mis papas y que Dios quiera y me sepan escuchar.

Claudia: Caty, por cual quier cosa me llamas OK? Y pase lo que pase, yo voy a apoyarte, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y yo voy a hablar con mis papas y ellos yo se que si me entienden, y nos van a ayudar.

Capitulo 7

Catalina se despide y llega a su casa, pero no es capaz de decirle nada a sus padres, y así siguió el tiempo, hasta que se le empezó anotar el embarazo, y ya fue difícil ocultarlo. La primera en darse cuenta por supuesto, la mama.

Mama de Catalina: Óyeme tu, ven acá! Estas en cargo verdad? No me digas que ya metiste las patas, pues que piensas eh! Estas viendo la bola de problemas que hay aquí, y tu todavía acarreando mas, y haber quien fue el entupido que te hizo esto?, aunque mas bien la entupida fuiste tu al dejarte. Anda dime.

La toma del pelo y la zarandea.

Catalina: (llora) Mama por favor no me regañes, déjame explicarte.

Mama de Catalina: Explicarme que tarada?, que ya la regaste, y no sabes con quien, eso es lo que me quieres explicar? Sabes que, te me vas largando, pero ya de aquí! Aquí no te quiero así, como pudiste ser tan babosa. Hay, no te quiero ver lárgate! Como vas.

La mama le abre la puerta y le truena los dedos, señalándole que se vaya. Catalina se sale y su madre le cierra la puerta. La madre se jala el pelo y hace rabietas adentro, mientras Catalina yace tirada en la puerta por fuera llorando, poco después se levanta y llega a la casa de Claudia. Toca y la madre de claudia abre la puerta.

Doña Rosa: Pero muchacha, que tienes, que te paso?

Catalina: señora discúlpeme por molestar pero es que mi mama me corrió de la casa y no tengo a donde ir, por favor ayúdeme.

La mama de Claudia la abraza compresiva, al fin y al cabo es madre también y se desarma al ver como llora la muchacha y al verla tan sola y desprotegida.

Doña Rosa: Pasa hija, pero como crees que vamos a dejarte así, como estas. Dios no quiera y cometas una locura, déjame le llamo a Claudia, pero siéntate por favor.

Doña Rosa le grita a Claudia.

Doña Rosa: Claudia hija ven por favor.

Catalina no para de llorar y se lamenta.

Catalina: Pero donde estaba mi cabeza al hacer tantas tonterías. Dna Rosa en verdad que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no hubiera hecho lo mismo. Usted no sabe lo que estoy viviendo ahorita, y no, no me arrepiento de querer tener a mi bebe, si no de todas las barbaridades que he hecho y en tan mi corta vida, pero si mi madre me perdona, soy capaz de pedirle perdón de rodillas siempre, siempre.

Claudia que venia entrando la escucha y se conmueve porque mas que nadie ella sabe como fue Catalina siempre y que ella sabia de sus problemas y su comportamiento y también se le salen las lagrimas, porque aun, aun ser tan duro se conmueve ante una muestra así de dolor. Claudia la abrasa y le da un beso en la cabeza y le dice.

Claudia: Caty por favor no llores así mira que puede hacerte daño a ti y al bebe, y de hoy, en adelante, tienes que cuidarte, si verdad estas arrepentida y quieres tener un bebe sano y hermoso.

Catalina: gracias Clau, muchas gracias en verdad tú siempre fuiste y sigues siendo una verdadera amiga, porque siempre me aconsejabas, y yo nunca quise hacerte caso, al contrario me enojaba contigo, perdóname por favor.

Claudia: amiga, por favor yo siempre te perdone y te comprendía porque tú me contabas como eran los problemas en tu casa, pero no te preocupes más por favor, por ahora y el tiempo que necesites puedes quedarte aquí, verdad mama?

Doña Rosa: Claro hija!, claro el tiempo que necesites por supuesto.

Catalina: gracias señora voy a pedirle a Dios, que mi madre se conmueva y me perdone, porque si no, que voy hacer no siempre voy a estar aquí, pero de todos modos muchas gracias.

Doña Rosa: (sutil y discretamente le dice a Claudia) Ya vez hija, porque se les habla, y se les dice que tengan mucho cuidado, y que se respeten así mismas, ahí están las consecuencias de los actos que uno mismo se forma, pero bueno, ni modo de desampararlas, pero ustedes mismos se desgracian la vida.

Claudia: ssh, mama por favor, no es el momento, te va a escuchar y pobrecita.

Catalina se quedo en la casa de Claudia por un buen tiempo, y un día que Claudia estaba en la escuela, un nuevo muchacho la pretendía y a ella no le parecía mal, era buen mozo, estudioso, pero sobre todo muy estudioso y respetuoso se llamaba Gerardo.

Gerardo: Hola, Claudia, puedo acompañarte?

Claudia: Claro, como estas? Eres nuevo en la escuela o nunca te había visto?

Gerardo: la verdad no soy muy nuevo aquí, ya tengo unos 3 meses, pero tu nunca volteas para ningún lado.

Catalina: pues mira, la verdad siempre vengo a la escuela a, bueno, pues a lo que se viene a estudiar, y a la casa, no me gusta casi de andar de aquí para allá.

Gerardo: eso habla muy bien de ti y sabes?, me gustaría ser tu amigo, y si se presenta la oportunidad más adelante, pues conocernos un poco mejor no crees?

Claudia: OK, acepto.

Capitulo 8

Y siguieron caminando y platicando, pero había alguien que por su forma de ser de Claudia, de pasar de un simple juego, se le había metido hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón y siempre la andaba vigilando pero de lejos, por supuesto, y al verla cerca de Gerardo no pudo evitar sentir el dolor punzante y lastimoso de los celos, y se puso como loco, y era nada menos que Luis su antiguo enamorado.

Luis: quien Serra el baboso que esta con Claudia, no puedo evitar sentir celos, dios mío, no cabe duda que esa niña se me metió hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón, y no quiero perderla, pero tengo miedo acercarme y que me rechace.

Claudia: bueno Gerardo, hasta aquí me acompañas, tengo que llegar a mi casa y no me gusta que me acompañen mas legos que la escuela, nos vemos luego.

Gerardo: esta bien Clau, como tu quieras, pero nos vemos mañana.

Claudia: (se despide levantando la mano y sigue caminando, y en el camino a su casa no puede evitar en pensar en Catalina, y piensa) Dios, por favor, ayuda a Caty a que su mama la perdone por favor, ella fue una cabeza dura, pero en el fondo esta arrepentida y es una buena chica, por favor señor ten piedad de ella y haz que su mama la perdone, para que ella se siente mas tranquila en su estado.

Claudia llega a su casa, entra y encuentra a Catalina sentada y estudiando un libro de la escuela, y ella al verla estudiando se siente muy pero muy contenta y le da ánimos.

Claudia: hola Caty, que haces?

Catalina: hay amiga, ayude a tu mama y me dijo que descanse un poco, y me pareció buena idea que me pusiera a repasar los libros de la escuela.

Claudia: no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte y oírte hablar así, amiga, eso me demuestra que ya estas madurando con el embarazo, y por cierto, te sientes muy bien, como va la pancita, y ya se mueve?

Catalina: (ríe) pero por supuesto que ya se mueve pues ya tengo 6 meses, mira tienta haber si tienes suerte y se mueva y lo sientas, "haber bebe muévete para que te sienta tía Claudia" (ríen las dos)

Claudia: hay amiga, me hace tan feliz, verte sonreír y que también seas tan feliz.

Catalina: Claudia, nunca me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte, a ti y a tu mami, y a tu papa, lo que han hecho por mi, de verdad amiga, no se como voy a pagárselos muchas gracias.

Claudia: no es nada Caty, solamente echándole muchas ganas, y a que como veo, quieras seguir superándote por ti y por tu hijo, porque recuerda que ya no estas sola, he? Oye y mi mama, no esta?

Catalina: no, salio y me dijo que descansara un poco, pero yo pienso que ya no a de tardar.

Doña Rosa había ido ala iglesia a pedirle a Dios por Catalina y su bebe y para que su familia la perdone y ella pueda sentirse mejor.

Doña Rosa: (en la iglesia e hincada ante la imagen, de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo) Señor, tu que todo lo puedes, Padre bueno, intercede por esta niña, para que sus padres piensen en ella y en su estado, y la perdonen Señor mío, tu sabes que obro mal pero no, pero no somos nadie para juzgarla, solamente tu señor, pero tu, padre mío eres todo amor y se que ya la haz perdonado, ahora por favor intercede ante nuestro señor para que les tiente el corazón a estas personas y puedan venir a ver a su hija, y todo se componga entre ellos, reconozco que yo también la juzgaba mal pero ya no padre mío porque también tengo hijas y bueno, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que ella, no te olvides de nosotros. Amen.

En la casa de Claudia

Catalina: Claudia, y si cada que llegues me pasas tus apuntes y me explicas la clase, y así ya no me atraso tanto.

Claudia: me parece perfecto amiga, así aprovechamos mejor el tiempo y yo repaso un poco más.

Y así todos los días Claudia llegaba y le enseñaba a Catalina lo aprendido ese día. Un día en la escuela, al salir como de costumbre, Luis ya no pudo más y se le acerco a Claudia, con un ramo de flores.

Luis: Claudia por favor, perdóname si? Mira, toma bonita, la vida no me va a alcanzar para pedirte perdón, yo se que fui un tonto, por favor no merezco nada mas que tu desprecio, pero tu eres no eres así perdóname si, por favor.

Claudia: por favor, retírate, si no quieres que grite, si tuvieras un poco de vergüenza, ni siquiera me mirarías, lo que quisiste hacer no tiene nombre y todavía tienes el descaro de acercarte ami, aléjate o grito.

Gerardo que lo había visto todo llego y le dijo a Luis.

Gerardo: que no escuchas que te retires, o te hago que lo hagas.

Luis: y tu que es lo tienes que ver con ella, o porque te metes en lo que no te importa. (Dirigiéndose a Claudia) o es que acaso ya tan rápido te consolaste con el primero que paso por enfrente de ti?

Claudia: (lo abofetea al tiempo que se suelta llorando y le dice), yo nunca te falte al respeto Luis, porque lo haces tu conmigo? Lárgate de mi vista por favor, no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida ni de broma, así dices estar arrepentido y quererme?

Luis: perdóname bonita por favor, yo te amo y no sabes lo gacho que siento cuando veo que se te acerca, desde aquel día al ver que no eras igual a todas las que conozco no he pedido sacarte de mi pensamiento y lo mas grave, de mi corazón y por el miedo de lo que trate de hacer, no me acercaba a ti, pero no nunca te perdí de vista y no sabia como acércame a ti por miedo a tu rechazo, pero al ver que este infeliz se te acercaba ya no pude mas y pues perdóname por favor, como quieres que te lo pida? Dime y lo hago.

Claudia: lo que quiero es que te alejes de mí y me dejes en paz, por favor, vete y no quiero verte nunca más.

Gerardo: que no entiendes? O te hago entender, aléjate de ella de una vez por todas.

Capitulo 9  
Luis se le queda viendo a Gerardo con la intención de agredirlo, y lo único que hace es apretar los puños, y ya la gente que vio la escena ya se estaba juntando, al avisarle alguien a un maestro que ya se acercaba a la bola de curioso, ya no paso nada, y se empezaron a alejar y ya no paso nada mas.

Gerardo: (le pone la mano sobre el hombro a claudia, y le pregunta) Estas bien? Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Claudia: (algo confundida) no Gerardo gracias, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Llega es bus y ella se sube, una compañera que había visto todo le comenta,

Compañera: (sorprendida) hay Claudia, que le diste a Luis, es el chico mas popular y simpático de la escuela y te juro que nunca lo había visto hacer eso, conozco una chava que derrapa por el y voy hacerte sincera yo misma estoy la verdad, bueno me gusta mucho pero no nos pela y tu mira lo que has logrado, anda cuéntame, que le hiciste, "por fa!"

Claudia: déjame en paz por favor, no quiero hablar con nadie, y mucho menos contigo, discúlpame por favor no quiero ser grosera contigo si?

Compañera: hay mira pues me da igual pero no me pienso dar por vencida y voy a tratar de conquistarlo, porque si ese es su temperamento para amar a alguien, en el fondo debe de ser un buen chico para hacer lo que hizo hoy y la verdad yo si me aviento.

Se aleja con una cara de soñadora que no puede con ella y Claudia se le queda viendo y piensa,

Claudia: dios mío, estaré en lo correcto? Yo siento algo por el todavía, pero no puedo olvidar lo que paso aquella vez en que salimos, y me da coraje y miedo con el no puedo evitarlo pero por otra parte no puedo olvidarlo, pero no, no voy a ceder tan pronto.

Llega a su casa pensativa aun.

Catalina: amiga tu mama no esta y la verdad ya se tardo algo y…

Claudia que tienes? Te veo rara, te paso algo? Haber cuéntame.

Claudia se sienta junto a ella y se recuesta en su pierna y le dice todo lo que había pasado y Catalina no sale de su asombro.

Catalina: Claudia, amiga la verdad por lo que me cuentas Luis se mira arrepentido y la verdad de a como yo lo conozco, nunca había hecho algo así y si deberías de perdonarlo y darle una oportunidad, porque es feo cuando uno falla y se le cierran las puertas y no le quieren dar a uno una oportunidad de recapacitar o que juzguen a uno tan a la ligera, mírame a mi tu me apoyas y mi madre y mi padre, porque ni el ha venido a verme en los 4 meses que levo aquí con ustedes, y se siente muy feo amiga deberías de darle un chance o como tu veas, pero esa es mi opinión si me la pidieras, y no olvides nunca que te quiero.

Claudia: gracias Caty, no te creas, lo voy a pensar detenidamente.

Paso otro mes, y en esta ocasión Claudia caminaba acompañada por Gerardo y Luis le salio al paso y le da una flor, Gerardo sin mas ni mas lo agredió a golpes y Luis casi no se defendía, al ver esto Alfredo y otros compañeros empezaron a golpear también, unos contra otros. Llamaron a maestros, policías y se armo un alboroto, fueron muchos suspendidos y expulsados, pero no paso de ahí. Al llegar a su casa Claudia se encontró con los padres de Catalina que estaban por tocar la puerta. Claudia los miro y no pudo ocultar su asombro y les pregunta.

Claudia: disculpe señora, se les ofrece algo?

Mama de Catalina: (algo nerviosa) pues si mira, venimos a ver a mi hija y a pedirle que si puede volver a la casa, a su casa, podemos pasar?

Claudia: (se le borro por un momento el problema que recién había tenido en la escuela ante la sorpresa y la alegría que eso iba a significar para Catalina y contesta,) Claro! Señora, por supuesto pase por favor esta en su casa, bendito sea Dios que recapacito, porque no saben mi amiga siempre se veía tranquila pero lo disimulaba yo la veo a veces muy triste y ahora que los vea se va a poner muy feliz y en su estado buena falta que le hace.

Claudia: (entra y grita) Caty! Caty!, te tengo una sorpresa donde estas?

Catalina: (se acerca y no puede disimular su alegría y se suelta a llorar, y corre a los brazos de su madre) Mamita perdóname, perdóname por favor, te quiero mucho y te extrañe mucho también.

Mama de Catalina: perdóname tu a mi amor, yo no supe ser madre para ustedes y ya vez lo que paso, debí ponerte mas atención desde un principio y haberte hablado a tiempo, y por supuesto dedicarles mas tiempo para estar con ustedes y no encerarme en los problemas con tu padre y míos pero gracias a Dios, y este tiempo legos de ti, hemos recapacitado y aquí estamos para pedirte que regreses a la casa con nosotros, si lo deseas así por supuesto, ahora en adelante vamos a pedirte tu opinión para todo, te parece bien?

Catalina: (abrazando a su madre) por supuesto mamita, los he extrañado mucho pero doña Rosa a sido como una madre para mi y también su esposo, no sabes como les agradezco que hayan ayudado tanto en estos momentos tan difíciles para mi, y mi bebe porque el también ya cuenta para mi.

Mama de Catalina: (no puede dejar de llorar) Mi vida por favor no sigas, precisamente esta gran señora fue la que me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver cuan grande es el amor de una madre hacia un hijo, y no sabes como me arrepiento de haber sido contigo como fui hijita, tal vez te descuide demasiado, y no supe darme cuenta a tiempo pero nunca es tarde para arrepentirse y tratar de enmendar los errores cometidos, sabes? Ya hable con tus hermanos, y entre todos vamos a apoyarte y por supuesto a ayudarte mi vida, pero vuelve a casa con nosotros por favor si?

Catalina: claro mamita, solo déjame levantar mis cosas y despedirme de todos y por supuesto darles las gracias por todo.

Claudia le hace señas a la mama de Caty y la llama para decirle en secreto.

Claudia: Señora, Caty debe tener mucho reposo, y cuidado porque no se si sepa que ella en un tiempo tomaba y consumía drogas y el bebe puede nacer antes de tiempo, ese es un riesgo que corren todas las madres que hacen eso y se embarazan, por eso cuídela mucho por favor.

Mama de Caty: (le toma de la mano a Claudia y le dice) muchas gracias hija no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hija, de no haber sido por ti y tus padres no se que hubiera sido de ella sin el apoyo que nosotros le negamos, de verdad muchas gracias.

Catalina se acerca con sus maletas y de repente se dobla y se agarra el vientre en señal de dolor y ellas corren angustiadas al mismo tiempo que le preguntan.

Mama de Catalina: que tienes mi niña, por favor dime que tienes hijita, ayúdennos por favor, llamen a una ambulancia.

Catalina: (se sigue quejando de el dolor y al momento que dice) mamita creo que ya va a nacer mi bebe, por favor ayúdenme, por favor

Claudia: Caty aguanta por favor, no te asustes chiquita todo va a estar bien ya veras, mama llama a una ambulancia por favor. Rápido!

Todos corren por aquí y por allá, llaman a una ambulancia, enseguida llega, se llevan a Caty, y todos corren al hospital y ya allí todo es angustia y preocupación, y su madre de Catalina va a la capilla a pedirle a Dios perdón y a pedirle por su hija.

Sandra, Mama de Catalina: Señor, perdóname por favor te lo ruego, pero ayuda a mi niña, te lo pido con todo mi amor, ten piedad de nosotros y que todo salga bien padre mío, y te prometo poner todo de mi parte para ayudarla y aconsejarla también, perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre, pero te pido, te suplico otra oportunidad por favor no nos desampares, Amen.

Sale de la capilla y va a buscar de información al doctor, espera un poco y el doctor llega y les informa.

Doctor: bueno, los familiares de Catalina López

Los papas se dirigen apresuradamente y Claudia también y les dice,

Doctor: todo salio bien a pesar de que la niña nació un poco prematura vamos a tenerla en observación unos 3 días y después va a estar bien, y la mama esta un poco delicada pero con mucho reposo va a reponerse pronto, pueden pasar a verlas si gustan, con permiso.

Todos se miran contentos y felices y ríen de alegría y pasan uno por uno a ver a Caty.

Claudia: Señora me permite pasar a verla?

Doña Sandra: Claro hija!, por supuesto enseguida vamos nosotros.

Claudia: Gracias, no tardo.

Claudia pide información y se dirige al cuarto de Caty

Claudia: (entra en el cuarto de Caty) hola amiga! Muchas felicidades, sabes? Fue una hermosa niña y todavía no la voy a ver pero hade estar hermosa como su madre, y tú ya estas más tranquila? Ya vez ya paso todo.

Catalina: amiga, sabes como le puse a mi nena, lo acabo de decidir al verte y decirme que es una niña, se va a llamar como tu, Claudia porque eres y desde que te conocí, como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve, y yo si voy a querer y a cuidar mucho a mi niña, y a darle mucho amor, para que no sea como yo, y ella si tenga consejos, y sepa ser muy responsable, para que no tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase, aunque no me arrepiento porque la tengo a ella, pero hubiera sido muy diferente, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice.

Claudia: en primer lugar, muchas gracias por llamarla como yo, y en segundo lugar, tu ya no pienses en eso, como tu dices de hoy en adelante, todo va a ser bien diferente, y veo que has madurado mucho y eso habla muy bien de ti, y yo se que lo vas a cumplir y a echarle ganas que ya tienes por quien hacerlo, OK.

Ríen las dos, Claudia le da un beso en la frente, se despide, y sale. Después entra la mama de Caty.

Doña Sandra: Caty mi amor, ya eres mama mi niña linda, y me hiciste abuela, ahora si mi vida vamos a cuidar a esta bebe con mucho amor, y bueno tu me entiendes verdad hija?

Catalina: mamita no llores, como tu dices vamos a cuidarla y a educarla bien para que ella si se porte bien, dilo mami, yo no me voy a sentir mal, al contrario voy a estar feliz y orgullosa de mi bebe, te quiero mamita.

Doña Sandra: yo también amor.

Conclucion

Caty salio del hospital a los tres días y llego a su casa, sus padres cuidan a la bebe y ayudan a su hija en todo, aunque claro no le quitan las responsabilidades a su hija porque al fin y al cabo ella es la madre y como tal debe responder a su obligación, Claudia le sigue llevando los apuntes de las clases. Caty los estudia, se incorpora a la escuela y ahora si la aprovecha, y le va muy bien. Claudia perdona a Luis porque el siguió insistiendo, y por fin la convenció ahora son novios formales y el la respeta mucho y la valora mucho como mujer porque ella desde un principio se dio su lugar y exigió su respeto.

La bebe esta muy hermosa junto a su madre Catalina y su tía Claudia. A las dos les falta poco para recibirse. Catalina quiere ser sicóloga y Claudia maestra de high school, para darles consejos a sus alumnas y que estudien primero antes que nada, y no abandonen la escuela. Pasan cuatro años y lo logran, son maestra y sicóloga.

Ojala esta historia les sirva de experiencia y consejo a las jovencitas de 12 a 20 años. Porque nada es imposible y todo se puede lograr con buena voluntad y empeño y que se cuiden para no ser madres tan jovencitas.

40


End file.
